


Recettes Pompettes

by plume_94



Category: Palmashow
Genre: Mr Poulpe, Recettes Pompettes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Grégoire et David venait de finir l'émission des « recettes pompettes » avec Monsieur Poulpe, un de leur pote youtubeur. L'émission avait consisté à préparer une recette tout en faisant la promo de leur nouveau film, Max et Léon. Sauf que là où ça se corsait, c'est que tout le long de l'émission ils avaient du boire des shots de vodka. Et disons le comme ça, David tenait vraiment mal l'alcool. Il ne devenait pas violent ou énervant, mais plus doux et joyeux. Il avait voulu à plusieurs reprises faire des bisous à l'équipe et à la fin Grégoire avait même du le rattraper avant qu'il ne se fasse mal avec la cuisinière.





	Recettes Pompettes

-Greg, Greg, viens là !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Fais gaffe à David hein. Il a beaucoup bu.  
Grégoire et David venait de finir l'émission des « recettes pompettes » avec Monsieur Poulpe, un de leur pote youtubeur. L'émission avait consisté à préparer une recette tout en faisant la promo de leur nouveau film, Max et Léon. Sauf que là où ça se corsait, c'est que tout le long de l'émission ils avaient du boire des shots de vodka. Et disons le comme ça, David tenait vraiment mal l'alcool. Il ne devenait pas violent ou énervant, mais plus doux et joyeux. Il avait voulu à plusieurs reprises faire des bisous à l'équipe et à la fin Grégoire avait même du le rattraper avant qu'il ne se fasse mal avec la cuisinière.  
Il se sentait un peu coupable en se souvenant de la tête qu'avait tiré David en entendant le message de Poulpe.

David s'était assis sur une chaise à ses côtés et l'avait regardé avec un air paniqué dans les yeux.  
-Oh non, Greg, on peut pas faire ça.   
-Mais pourquoi, ça va être drôle. Puis c'est une bonne manière de promouvoir le film.  
-Je tiens vraiment mal l'alcool, tu le sais. Je risque de raconter n'importe quoi. Peut-être même de révéler d'où vient notre nom.  
Grégoire avait rigolé.  
-Mais non, je serai avec toi. Je te laisserai pas, t'inquiètes.  
David lui avait sourit, reconnaissant, mais il se rappelait du doute qui persistait dans ses yeux.

Finalement, ça s'était plutôt pas mal passé. L'équipe avait bien voulu accepter les bisous donnés par David et rigolait même avec eux à la fin de l'émission. Vu la tête de Poulpe après l'interview de David en tête à tête avec lui, il ne lui avait rien révélé de très important. A moins qu'il soit complètement ivre lui aussi. Ce qui était fort possible. En tout cas, à la fin, il leur avait dit qu'ils avaient été les meilleurs invités qu'il avait reçu jusque là. Ce qui lui avait fait bien plaisir à entendre.

-Oui, oui, t'inquiètes. On habite ensemble alors de toute façon, je reste avec lui. Je ferai gaffe à ce qu'il s'endorme pas sur le carrelage, rigola-t-il.  
-Greeeeg, tu vieeeeens ?  
-Je ferai mieux de retourner à ses côtés d'ailleurs.  
Il dit au revoir à Monsieur Poulpe et aida David à monter dans le taxi avant de s'installer à côté de lui sur la plage arrière et de donner leur adresse au chauffeur.  
Il sentit la tête de David se blottir contre son épaule. Il le regarda et sourit en voyant qu'il s'était déjà endormi. Ses boucles brunes lui cachaient les yeux. Au moins, il pensa en rigolant intérieurement, il ne risque pas de vouloir donner un bisou au chauffeur de taxi. Il aperçut ce dernier qui lui jetai un coup d’œil furtif dans le rétroviseur intérieur et il lui fit un clin d’œil. Gêné, le chauffeur retourna son regard sur la route.

Grégoire dû le réveiller une fois arrivés devant l'immeuble et le porter à moitié jusqu'à sa chambre tellement il était endormi. Il faillit tomber avec lui dans le lit, entraîné par David. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon puis lui mit une couverture pour pas qu'il ait froid. David réussit tout de même à lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de lui dire bonne nuit, avec la voix enrouée de fatigue. Grégoire se dirigea vers sa chambre et eut tout juste le temps d'éteindre la lumière avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur son lit.

Il se réveilla le lendemain assez tôt et n'entendant pas de bruit il décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se revigorer pour commencer une belle journée. Il prépara du café pour David et lui et en croquant dans sa tartine de confiture il alluma son téléphone. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un nouveau message de Poulpe. On lui manque déjà ? il pensa en rigolant. Il ouvrit le message, curieux.  
-Greg, je t'envoie la vidéo. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que tu devrais voir.  
Grégoire fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Il pensait pourtant s'être assuré qu'ils s'étaient bien tenus.

Il commença à regarder la vidéo et ne trouvait rien qui clochait lorsque ce fut le tour des interviews en tête à tête. 

-David, il est con Grégoire ?  
\- Mais non, Greg c'est le meilleur.  
David avait déjà l'air bien éméché. Il faisait un grand sourire à Poulpe, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés. Grégoire sourit en voyant son ami si heureux.  
-Tu es en couple ou pas encore ?  
Et non, toujours pas. Pourtant, David avait tout pour plaire. Il était marrant, mignon, intelligent... Ça restait le grand mystère de sa vie. Qui ne voudrait pas de lui ? Tout d'un coup il s'arrêta dans ses réflexions. Les yeux de David s'étaient voilés de tristesse et il ne souriait plus alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un moment il était joyeux.  
-Tu veux que je te dises la vérité Poulpe ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-La personne que j'aime, elle, elle n'aime pas les hommes.  
-Tu aimes une lesbienne tu veux dire?  
Le cœur de Grégoire battait la chamade. Il ne lui avait jamais dit tout ça. Il avait toujours répondu en plaisantant qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait. Il ne savait pas qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un et qu'il souffrait. Et c'était son meilleur ami.  
Sur son portable, David sourit faiblement à Poulpe, les yeux humides avant de murmurer tristement :  
-Non, c'est pas ça.

Grégoire avait l'impression que son cerveau allait à 100 à l'heure. Il essayait de se souvenir des moindres indices dans le comportement de David qui aurait pu le mettre sur la piste. Ok, il était amoureux. Et non, ce n'était pas une « lesbienne » comme l'avait dit indélicatement Poulpe. Donc, David aimait un garçon.

-Tu sais de qui il est amoureux ? Il te l'as dit ? Il envoya à Poulpe.  
Une seconde plus tard il reçut une réponse :  
-Non mais regarde ta partie.  
Il se demanda ce que lui avait bien pu révéler de plus gros que David.

-Greg, il est con David ?  
-Pas du tout.  
-Y a un commentaire qui revient souvent sous vos vidéos.  
-Ah oui, lequel ?  
-Celui qui dit que David est sexy en femme.  
-Ah bah oui ben c'est pas faux.  
-Tu sortirais avec lui si c'était une femme ?  
-Avec la même personnalité ? Sûrement.

Attends, quoi ? Grégoire appuya sur « pause » dès que la phrase lui monta au cerveau et qu'il la comprit. J'ai dit que je « sortirai » avec lui si c'était une femme ? 

-J'ai vraiment dit ça ?  
-Je crois que peut-être David parlait de toi, tu crois pas ?  
Grégoire retourna son portable sur la table. Il avait pas vraiment demandé à ce que Poulpe arrange en une phrase les doutes qu'il avait.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre de David s'ouvrit et il en sortit habillé comme il l'avait couché la veille, avec seulement son caleçon et son tee-shirt.  
-Greg ? Ah t'es déjà levé ? J'ai super mal au crâne.   
Il s'assit à ses côtés pour manger son petit déjeuner et lui fit un grand sourire.  
-C'est quoi cette tête ? Ne me dit pas que j'ai fait une connerie hier ? J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?   
Grégoire le regardait et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était « si c'était une femme ».  
David arrêta de sourire et le fixait maintenant.  
-Grégoire, j'ai vraiment fait quelque chose d'horrible ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
Grégoire décida de tirer toute cette affaire au clair le plus vite possible, que ça leur éviterai des problèmes à tous deux.  
-T'as dis que tu étais amoureux depuis longtemps de quelqu'un.  
David le regardait maintenant les yeux écarquillés.  
-Non, j'ai pas dis ça ?  
-Si.  
David commençait à dévier le regard et à regarder son assiette.  
-Et, j'ai... j'ai dit de qui je parlais ?  
-T'as dit que cette personne n'aimait pas les hommes.  
David cacha son visage derrière ses mains.  
-Oh non.  
-Poulpe t'as demandé si cette personne n'aimait pas les hommes parce qu'elle était lesbienne et t'as répondu non.  
-Arrête, arrête.   
Grégoire arrêta de parler et regarda David.  
-Désolé, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Un moment passa sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche avant que David écarte les doigts et fit entrevoir ses yeux par les fentes.  
-Je suis désolé Greg. Je voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.   
Le cœur de Grégoire commença à battre plus vite. De quoi parlait-il ? Avouait-il qu'il s'agissait de lui ? Ou bien s'excusait-il de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance et de ne lui en avoir pas parlé avant?  
-Apprendre quoi ? De qui tu parlais David ?  
David gardait les yeux baissés.  
-David, s'il te plaît, dis-le-moi.  
-Tu vas me détester si je te le dis. Tu voudras plus habiter avec moi. Pourquoi je ne me suis pas tu. Je suis idiot.  
Grégoire fronça les sourcils et vit que David serrait si fort son poing que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches.  
-Arrête ça tout de suite, il dit d'un ton ferme en posant une main sur son poing.  
David sursauta à son toucher et relâcha sa main, qui resta au dessous de celle de Grégoire.  
-C'est que... c'est toi Greg.  
Grégoire relâcha une respiration qu'il ne savait pas qu'il tenait.   
-C'est que... t'es mon meilleur ami. Et je sais que t'aimes pas les hommes. Et c'est pas grave. Je me suis fait à l'idée. Et même si t'aimais les hommes, tu m'aimerais pas forcément, moi, comme ça. Et puis, je suis juste content d'être ton ami, ça me suffit. Je suis désolé. Je veux pas qu'à cause de moi on ne soit plus amis...  
Il mit de nouveau ses mains devant son visage pour se cacher de Grégoire, cacher le fait qu''il était au bord des larmes, qu'il avait honte.

Grégoire sentit son cœur battre vite, mais il se sentait bien. Pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Il était presque... soulagé que David soit amoureux de lui. Il s'était imaginé pendant une fraction de secondes qu'il lui dise le nom d'un garçon inconnu. Là, il n'aurait pas su comment réagir. Il repensa à toutes les fois où il avait réconforté David quand il était triste. Toutes les fois où David s'était occupé de lui quand il était malade. Toutes les fois où son sourire lui avait remonté le moral. Toutes les fois où il s'était demandé ce qu'il ferait s'il était avec lui au lieu d'être tout seul à s'ennuyer. Toutes les fois où devant un film, il s'était rendu compte que David s'était endormi à ses côtés, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le menton et s'apercevant que leur position ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Toutes les fois où les gens s'étonnaient qu'ils vivent encore en colocation ensemble à leurs âges. Et aussi toutes les fois où il s'était attardé plus que de raison à le regarder lorsque le soleil l'éclairait. Comme les fois où il le regardait, habillé en femme pour un sketch, et se disait que oui, sexy était bien le mot.

Comme sortant d'un rêve, Grégoire se mit à sourire. Il prit délicatement les mains de David pour les dégager de son visage. Celui-ci avait des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur les joues et Grégoire les essuya avec ses pouces.  
-Tu sais ce que j'ai dis moi ?  
David renifla doucement et le regarda déconcerté.  
-Poulpe m'a dit que beaucoup de gens te trouvaient sexy en femme.  
David commença à rougir.   
-Il m'a demandé si j'aurais pu sortir avec toi si t'étais une femme. Et je lui ai dit oui.  
David baissa les yeux et dit tristement :  
-Mais je ne suis pas une femme.  
Grégoire lui toucha le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.  
-Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je lui ai dit que oui, si t'étais une femme mais seulement si t'avais la même personnalité que maintenant.  
David fronça les sourcils.  
-J'étais bourré David. C'est pas pour ton sexe que je t'aime. C'est pour ta personnalité. Homme ou Femme, tu es toi. Et c'est toi que j'aime. Je me rend compte à quel point j'ai dis des bêtises.  
-Mais... tu ne peux pas te forcer à aimer quelqu'un. Juste parce que tu aimes sa personnalité. Il faut que la personne t'attires aussi... physiquement ? Sexuellement ?  
-Apparemment, vu toutes les réflexions que je me suis faites en y réfléchissant, j'aime tout de toi.  
David rougit furieusement.  
-Je t'aime David. Crois moi.   
-Et pas pour un sketch ?  
-Promis.   
Grégoire entrelaça sa main avec celle de David et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser. David rigola doucement et il se dit qu'il voulait entendre ce rire toute sa vie.


End file.
